Who are they?
by wildberry9878
Summary: Two new kids come to Kadic middle school.One of them has fits every so often. Do they Know abou Xana? are they friend or foe? Flames are welcome. I think they're funny. Parings: OxOC UxY JxA
1. New Kids

A/N this is my first fan Fic!! Please read and review. No flames.

Disclamer: I don't own Code Lyoko But I will u can bet on that!

note: _italics_ Mean thoughts.

**Who Are They?**

**Chapter 1**

"Class, We have 2 announcements to make.1 Make sure to get ready for the trip to Chicago! Its this Friday." said the Ms.Hertz (s/p?) "And we have new students today, Emma and Bart." A pretty girl with bright blue eyes and long black hair stood up and a Guy with brown eyes and messy brown hair stood up next to the girl. All the boys looked at Emma And All the girls stared at Bart. "He's so cute" all the girls whispered. "She's Hot!" Odd Said. Every one agreed. "Odd will you show around Emma and Bart Around the school?" "SURE!!" Odd stood up and took Emma's Hand and led her out of the Door. Bart Followed.

A/N Well that was the First Chappie. Yes I know It Was short. but next one would be longer! R&R please!!


	2. Weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko but neither do u. haha**

**Chapter 2**

"...And that's the whole school." Odd said ending the tour."Hey Odd!" Called A raven hair girl in all black. "Over Here!" "Hey Yumi" Odd said as they were about to walk over to Yumi, when another girl came and stood in front of them." Hello Bart I'm Sissy and this is Herb and Nicolas "Said Sissy "Hi. Why are you standing in front of us?" Bart asked. "To see if you want to join our gang instead of the geeks over there." she pointed to the tree where Yumi was with a brunette boy and a blond haired boy was standing. Just as Bart was about to say something, Odd interrupted "I think I here your Daddy Calling Sissy." "Humph" Sissy stormed away with Herb and Nicolas following. "Sissy is the principal's Daughter. She is always stuck up." Odd Explained. "Hey Odd Who's the new kids?" Yumi asked. "This is Emma and Bart." Odd said. Emma, Bart this is Ulrich," He said pointing to the brunette "and that's Jeremy." He pointed to the blond haired boy. "I am going to check up on Aelita." Jeremy Said and ran to his room. "Who's Aelita?" Emma Asked. "She's Jeremy's online girlfriend." Ulrich said. Yumi Laughed._ I love how she laughs._ Thought Ulrich. Out of No where Emma started screaming and Holding her head. "Not Again" Bart mumbled. He carried Emma and Disappeared. "Where did He go?" Yumi asked? Just then Odd's Ulrich's And Yumi's started to ring. "Hello?" they said simultaneously. Jeremy answered "X.A.N.A Attacking!

A/N I know that was a weird chapter. I will post more until I can get 5 Reviews or when I feel like it. R&R!


	3. New people in Lyoko

I don't want to say this but I don't want to get sue.

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko and I never will. L

**Chapter 3**

Odd's Pov:

We got to the Factory and immediately went in to the scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi. Scanner. Virtualization."

We were in Lyoko. "Hello!" Aelita waved. "Where's the Tower Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"There." Aelita pointed to a tower with red flames at the top. "That's to Easy" Ulrich said

Suddenly we were surrounded by Blocks, Hornets, Roaches, Crabs, and A Mega Tank. Then an arrow came flying and landed in the Mega Tank and it blew up. Then Daggers came after the arrows and blew up all the Blocks, Hornets Roaches, and Crabs. "Bulls Eye!" said an unfamiliar voice. I turned around to see a girl with long hair and a hat like Robin Hood's and a green vest with a green shirt under it, a green skirt with green tights. She had a cylinder full of arrows and a Bow in her hand. Next to her was a guy with an olive green shirt and cargo pants. He had a belt full of Daggers and shield. "Thanks I guess." I said. "You're welcome." Said the girl. I turned to see Aelita entering the tower. Before I could ask them their names, Aelita entered the code and we were devirtuailized and went back in time. "Don't forget the dance this Thursday." Mrs. Hertz repeated. "And we have new students. Class meet Emma and Bart." Whispers were every where. "Odd would you like to-" She was cut off by Emma. "We already had a tour by the principal." "Oh never mind. on with the lesson. You two can sit next to Odd." I looked over to Jeremy and Ulrich. "They didn't do the same thing yesterday." Jeremy nodded. _Are they the people in lyoko that we saw- nah it can't be._ I Thought.

Normal Pov

"Do you think Emma and Bart are those people in Lyoko?" Odd asked. "I mean they didn't do anything the same today." Yumi nodded "Well I have to go home. Keep me posted ok." "Yumi wait!" Ulrich Said. "Could I walk you home?" Yumi blushed "ok." They were talking about Emma and Bart until they reached Yumi's house. "Well I have to go now." She said. She kissed Ulrich On the Cheek and ran inside. Ulrich blushed and put his and on His Cheek and walked home Thinking of Yumi.

A/N Well that the third Chapter. It was the longest yet!! I am so hyped on Sugar and caffeine that I am Bouncing off the WALLS!!


	4. Dance coming up

A/N I am finally updating!!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Code: Lyoko, The world will be under my Mind Control! MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 4**

Emma's Diary:

_Trojan almost successfully took over my mind. When I screamed, every one stared at me like I was crazy. If Bart hadn't been there who knows what would happen. Any way when we were in lyoko, Bart turned me around and I saw a pink haired elf with marks under her eyes, crouched behind a cat-boy, a Japanese swordsman and a Japanese girl with thick make up and a fan in her hand._ (A/N what do you call Yumi's Code: Lyoko costume?) _They were surrounded by many crabs, roaches, blocks, hornets and one big Mega tank. I decide to help them. I took one of my arrows and shot it at the mega tank. It rolled over and blew up. Bart followed my lead and took many of his daggers and threw them at the remaining Monsters. I heard him celebrate and I think the other people heard him too because the Cat boy walked up to us while the elf, the Japanese boy and girl ran to the tower. It finally struck me that the Cat-Boy was Odd and The Japanese Boy and Girl were Yumi and Ulrich. I guess Odd didn't know it was us because he asked us our named. Before we could answer him we were gone into the real world. Every thing was the same when we went to school that day. Everyone did the same exact thing. Well except for Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd._

A knock was heard on Emma's door. "Emma Come on, we have to eat!" Bart said while banging on the door. "Coming." Emma said putting her diary in her safe hidden place. She opened the door and faced her brother. "I'll race ya to the lunch room." Emma said. "You'll just eat everything." Bart said laughing. They ran to the cafeteria.

"Are you going to ask her to the dance?" Odd said stuffing his face with food. "Yup. I'm waiting for the right time." Ulrich said. Emma and Bart sat across from Odd and Ulrich. Odd saw the food on Emma's plate. "Are you going to eat that?" Odd asked reaching for her slice cake. "Yes I will eat it and I don't need any help." She slapped his hand and stuffed her face. "You don't have to be so mean." He said rubbing his hand. "Looks like Odd has finally met his Match." Yumi said behind them. "Can I talk to you alone Yumi?" Ulrich said blushing furiously. "Ok." Yumi said with her cheeks burning red. They walked off outside. "Cool they left there food!" Emma and Odd said simultaneously. and took the left over food.

"Uh...Yumi. Will you go to the dance with me?" Ulrich said nervously. "Of Course Ulrich! I'll love to go with you!" Yumi said throwing her arms around him.

After lunch everyone separated and went to their dorms. Theo caught up with Emma. "Emma will you go to the dance with me?" "Ok Theo. Pick me up at around 7:00. See ya." Emma said and ran to her room. A few minutes later, Odd knocked on Emma's door.

"Hi Emma. I was wondering, if you could go to the dance with me?" Odd said nervously. "I am so sorry. Theo already asked me but I'll save you a dance." Emma said. Odd walked away heartbroken.

A/N: some notes: Trojan is X.A.N.A's Apprentice. He tries to take over Emma's mind because... well you'll find out soon enough. Also Emma's form in Lyoko is an Archer and Barts Form is a person who had master the art of Daggeriry err Daggers.


End file.
